Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gathering feedback, and, in particular, to a system and method for providing immediate and contemporaneous feedback about a customer call to a calling center, by a customer who may be using a legacy wired or cordless phone.
Description of Related Art
Contact centers are employed by many enterprises to service inbound and outbound contacts from customers. A typical contact center includes a switch and/or server to receive and route incoming packet-switched and/or circuit-switched contacts and one or more resources, such as human agents and automated resources (e.g., Interactive Voice Response (IVR) units), to service the incoming contacts.
Garnering feedback from a customer when they call into a contact center is a challenge. The most common method of gauging customer satisfaction is to transfer the call to a post-call survey once the agent has dropped off, in which the customer goes through a series of voice menus and rates their experience. Most customers ignore such surveys, to the point where companies often offer an incentive for those customers who stay on the line. However, the vast majority of customers still will not participate because the surveys are perceived as being too much of a hassle.
Related to this is a perception by customers that there is no ‘feedback on the feedback’. In other words, if a customer does go to the trouble of providing their opinions, for example to convey how especially helpful and informed the agent had been, the feedback or effect of the feedback generally is not reflected publicly for the customer or others to view and use.
Some systems of the background art pertain to the design of automated survey design and delivery. Such art addresses a known problem in which the longer and more generic a survey is, the lower the response rate becomes. Such background art addresses this problem by analyzing the information content of a communication interaction in order to design a shorter, more focused, and customized survey that identifies at least one issue arising during the communication interaction. However, in order to achieve this goal, the background art considers that the communication interaction may occur over a period of time, such as an hour, day, week, month, or longer and may also occur across a plurality of communication channels. Furthermore, the background art begins when the customer interaction content has already been acquired. The background art therefore lacks immediacy, thus having and effect of causing customer feedback to suffer from fading memory by the customer, changing perceptions, etc.
Therefore, a need exists for businesses who use contact centers to allow their customers provide feedback quickly and easily, e.g., as part of an ongoing call, rather than after the call is completed.